transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Seacon issues in the Harbor!
2/13/2011 07:01 PM Among the various Autobot repair crews, comes...well, something! The space-buggy may look a little out of place on the streets of San Fransisco- especially with the turret on top...but it's hauling a temporary trailer behind it, no doubt to help with the rebuilding efforts! Soon enough, the buggy transforms into a lanky robot- but unlike certain Autobot leaders, the trailer stays put! "Autobot Landmine, reporting for duty." he tells a passing human. Andi Lassiter looks over as the newly arrived Autobot reports to one of the construction crewmen helping with the cleanup efforts. She nods to the foreman she'd been speaking with and hurries over to rescue the slightly flummoxed human. "Hi there! I'm Andrea Lassiter, EDC liaison to the Autobots. Are you here to help with the cleanup?" Rewind doesn't have the benefit of a vehicle mode to get around, but there's something to be said about just walking from place to place that gives you a different perspective on things. The diminutive Autobot stands a bit taller than the humans he moves amongst. Spotting a fellow Autobot, he moves in their direction and calls out, "Please tell me I don't need rubber gloves and a toothbrush for this one." "Yeah." Landmine says to Andi- though there's a slight slump of his shoulders. Disappointment? He pauses, and then glances over as Rewind approaches, Landmine nods to the little guy with a smile. "Well, I think you'll have to ask Miss Lassiter here that. I just got here myself- hauled in a load of ferrocrete-" he jerks a thumb at the trailer he brought with him. Andi Lassiter blinks over at Rewind, then laughs! "Oh God no, Rewind. I think right now everyone's prepping for dredging the harbor sometime this coming week. Pretty much all of the rubble along the shore's been cleaned up, so I think right now everyone's concentrating on clearing out what's left of the nearby buildings and knocking down anything that's structurally hazardous." She looks at the trailer interestedly. "You brought the ferrocrete? Wonderful! I know that the crews have been waiting for it -- there's a few buildings that had basement type spaces that are just messed to be salvaged. Last I heard, the plan is to just fill them in so anything built on top won't be at risk of toppling." Rewind looks up at Landmine and gives a nod to the larger mech, then looks down slightly toward Andi. "Well that's good news at least. Oil can be pesky stuff to clean out of fur and feathers from the native animals as I recall from all those shipwrecks I read about." he comments, then pauses before asking, "So, what we getting to do today that involves the ferrocrete? Some sort of creative art piece that needs patching?" Landmine nods at Andi. "Ah, I see." he grins a little, and looks over at the goings-on. "I'm Landmine, by the way." he says, "I'm a miner by function- but I can help out with laying foundations and that sort of thing as needed. Not to mention demolition- but that goes without saying." his optics glint at that- not maniacally, but there's a little bit of mischief there. "So, where do you want us to start?" Encore touches down at the makeshift landing strip, looking like any other Terran cargo hauler (it's not unexpected, after all, for the astonishingly long-lived, tough C130 to still be in use today, after all), save for the three guns on his side. He waits while his cargo, three tons of rebar and a ferrocrete mixing truck, are unloaded, before he transforms and lights a smoke, waiting for someone to either tell him where to help, someone tell him to get another load, or a Decepticon attack. Andi Lassiter smiles and nods to Rewind. "Yeah, though thankfully there's been very little by way of oil in the water. It's mostly building rubble left from that huge mess made when Metroplex stopped Trypticon from stomping all over San Francisco." She gestures toward the closest -- and most badly damaged -- of the buildings along the water line. "We're starting here. The first two buildings have enough of their walls left that we need to just get them and everything still inside gone... and then we can start looking at the basement foundations." What's a harbor without sea life? It's not necessarily the type of sea life that would be expected. Barely a ripple plays across the surface of the water, as the barest hint of a fin-tip pokes through. And down below the surface, a Seacon lurks. He notices a bunch of clutter at the bottom of the water. Glass, steel, concrete. He could use this, perhaps, yes. He keeps his sensors tuned for Autobots, just in case. Rewind comments, "Huh, why does that remind me of every Godzilla movie ever made." then a nod toward the Andi, "Well I sure can help on the inside stuff, being small enough to be able to get in there without too much issue." then he spots the arrival, "Looks like more help has arrived." Andi Lassiter touches one hand to her ear as she receives a radio signal then replies, "Hey there, Encore. I think we're about to start pulling some old buildings down. You're welcome to head on over and help after offloading if you want. Or maybe keep an optic open for party-crashers. I know our cleanup here has already gotten attention from some really nasty King Kong looking guy." She nods to Rewind and gestures to the construction crews getting set up with bulldozers and cranes and the like. "If you'd like, check in with Grant over there. He's the foreman. I know that they've got a few people pulling out small easy to carry stuff, but they can't go too far into those buildings 'cause they're dangerous. Maybe you can help them plant the explosives they're planning to use to bring the walls down?" Landmine glances over, and waves at the transport/gunship. "Hey- Encore, right? C'mon over!" he says, giving a friendly grin. As Andi points a building out, Landmine nods. "Sounds good- might as well get a start, right?" And so, Landmine tromps on over, looking that building over with a critical optic- and in doing so, he can't help but give a 'hm.' "Looks like part of its slid into the water. Interesting." And with that, Landmine splashes in to about hip-deep level- and soon enough, Overbite'll see two Autobot-feet splashing through the bay! "...I can level this pretty easy, though. Just gimme the word and make sure everyone's clear!" Encore clomps over to the pair quite happily, taking a pull on his cigar and looking around. "Happy ta do both, Andi. Wherever I'm needed." He grins, flicking the stub of his cigar into the water. Unlike a human smoke, the lithium-cobalt stogie hisses and sinks quickly. Quite near Overbite, incidentally. Andi Lassiter calls after Landmine, using her little earpiece radio link more than anything so she's not having to shout across the way at the taller mechs. "Check with Grant the foreman first. We didn't know you were going to be here, and I think he's already got a demolitions plan in progress. Maybe you can help with getting the charges set and all that." She smiles up at Encore, but then blinks as he tosses that cigar thing into the water. "Um, Encore? We're trying to /clean/ the harbor." Encore blink blinks at Andi "Er. Oh... um.. sorry Miss Lassiter..." Rewind listens quietly and gives a nod, "Will do, I can handle whatever they throw at me." he states and moves off to find Grant to get directions to where in the building he would be needed. He certainly could pick up the heavier easy-to-carry stuff out of the building. Andi Lassiter starts off after Rewind, gesturing for Encore to come along as well and using her radio again to talk with everyone. "Landmine, do you want an extra pair of hands to get that section of building out of the water? Or is it intact enough to hook to the construction crane to pull free?" Thankfully, the foreman and rest of the human crews have adapted quickly to working alongside Autobots and modifying their plans to accommodate the many varied talents that the different mechs offer when they arrive to help. Landmine nods as he hears Andi on the radio. "Roger that." he says- and then briefly consults with Grant- "Alright- no charges yet? That's fine- save the explosives. I'm used to this sorta thing." he smiles- and then brings out his Astro-Blaster with a *ka-chunk!* This done, he takes a few steps back- still hip deep in the murky water. "Rewind, Encore- can you guys make sure everyone stays clear?" Encore follows quietly as he looks around. "I don't think she wants it blown up, Landmine mate...?" He sounds unsure about this, smirking while he begins getting people to a safe distance. "Move back people, c'mon, blasting zone, stand back 'ere...." Rewind looks over the building in question, what it's composition is, how much lean there may be to it - all this before he has found Grant and the human overseer points him on inside to check for anyone that may still be inside. "Looking in on that right now Landmine. They think everyone is out, but doesn't hurt to do a final sweep." he replies over his comm. Landmine also glances over at Andi, "I think it's mostly scrapped, Miss Lassiter!" he says, and nudges some underwater rubble with a foot. "Easier to just dredge it out and grind it down, I think." And as Encore speaks up, Landmine just huffs, mock-indignant. "Please. This isn't a bombing run, Encore- I'm a professional. Betcha three astroliters of high-grade I can take down that building without even scratching the paint on the one next door!" Encore folds his arms at the mention of a bet, plainly calculating the odds. As a user of heavy ordnance himself, he's obviously running through projected blast patterns in his head, before nodding. "Done." Rewind chuckles as he can clearly hear that bet going on, walking through what parts of the building he can that are still considered safe. The areas he cannot walk in due to being dangerous he uses his scanners on just to be certain. He exits the building after enough time has elapsed for a proper inspection, "All clear inside mechs." Overbite sees Autobot feet in the water. Such a tempting nibble target. He swims towards them. The robot form crouches down as the shark's head flips up, and the shark's legs and arms swing around. Watch out! Andi Lassiter just shakes her head at the betting going on, especially now that the humans are adding bets of their own. Once Rewind gives the all clear and everyone is safely clear she tells Landmine, "All clear on our side. Any time you're ready." "Hah! Now this is getting interesting." Landmine shoots a thumbs-up to Encore, and then he brings up his Astro-Blaster, sighting down the barrel very, very carefully. Already running his own firing equations in his head. "You know, it's a lot easier to do this aboveground." he comments, offhandedly. And then, Landmine fires! Several times, actually- each one shooting a tight beam of compressed explosive force right at key points in the condemned building! *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* And soon, it begins to collapse... Combat: Landmine compares his Accuracy to 75: Success! ...and the walls neatly fold in on each other, leaving a pile of rubble. But the buildings on either side remain untouched! Encore applauds with a laugh. "Nicely done, Landmine. Pick yer brew when we get back to the City, guv." Rewind comments, "You know what, its way cooler when it's a controlled detonation. Ever catch that old news reel of the Kingdome going down? Even Huffer couldn't find something wrong with that demo and he complains about just about everything." Landmine looks rather pleased with himself as he leans his blaster against his shoulder again. He does tilt his head a little as Rewind speaks up. "You think so?" he asks, and scratches at his helmet. "Takes more finesse, I'll admit. And it's a bit more powerful if you've got the right stuff...but sometimes, you just need something a little faster, you know? Not so much on terra firma, but when you're on some rock a million miles from anywhere, you don't always have the luxury of time." he shrugs, "But really, don't get me started telling stories. I'm afraid I'll wind up all grumpy like Kup." Andi Lassiter covers her hears until the noise of the walls collapsing stops, then joins the human construction teams cheering. That saved them a LOT of time and risk. "I know, Rewind. But at the same time, you have to admit. That was kind of awesome looking." Money changes hands between several of the men, and then Grant starts yelling everyone back to work, getting the machines running to start clearing the rubble to carry away to recycle. Encore laughs quietly. "Yeah us oldsters always got it like that, ain't we? Man you know what /really/ makes me feel old sometimes? When I remember dat I'm older than the entire 'uman species. Primus' sake, talk about makin' ya feel like you got rust in yer knees..." He laughs, taking a swig from a flask of enershine which he takes from a flask mounted Robocop-style in his right thigh. He offers it round. "Or worse, thinkin 'It wouldn't be like this if Optimus was still around', that's the worst one." Rewind looks up at Landmine and says, "Don't get me wrong, that was excellent shooting. Just something more intense about a fully controlled demo where there is no chance of anything going wrong." then he offers a nod to Andi, "Awesome? I thought that term died out in the 1990s." he notes with a chuckle. Then he looks over at Encore, "Respect for the dead, dear mech." Andi Lassiter looks at Rewind and smiles sheepishly, putting a hand over her mouth. "Did I just give away how old I am?" Encore nods in agreement, taking a pull of a fresh cigar. "Mech 'ad a lot of patience." He says, quietly. Ultra Magnus, in his Car Carrier mode, seems to be stuck in some gridlock. He's just out, observing the reconstruction work, heading towards the harbor, but it seems he's picked a wonderful time do it. The car's engine hums, but unlike many human car carriers, this one doesn't produce noxious fumes. So there's that at least. Landmine shakes his head at Encore. "Hey, speak for yourself. I'm not -that- old. Heck, The only reason I'm even on the front-line roster these days is because of that Pretender gizmo Thunderwing slapped on me." And he sloshes through the water, reaching up to take a swig of Encore's energon before he hands it back. "I never met Optimus Prime, myself. I hear good things, though." Now, as if from a scene from Jaws - or Piranha - something goes for Landmine's ankles! Just when you thought it was safe to go in the water- Rewind spots the form of Magnus and says, "More help is arriving." Combat: Shark Mutant strikes Landmine with his Underwater Snack Attack! (Grab) attack! Encore sniffs, taking another pull of his smoke. "'E' was Optimus, what else can ya say? Wish I'd been there to 'elp 'im, but..." He shakes his head. "Kinna hard ta help when you're in stasis with yer chest blown open, innit?" Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig has been here the entire time! It's just one of those cases where one character is in the background and not really noticed. This time because he's been off to the side of the main action, using his hoist to help lift some of the wreckage out of the water and drag it aside to where it can be dismantled by other workers to get hauled off. "Yeah, that' would-" but before Landmine can finish, some...THING strikes him below the water, and he splashes down! Sure, he's only about hip-deep...which makes the water at least 16 or so feet deep- plenty of room for a 'bot to splash in- and for a shark to cause trouble! *Glub!* And so, Landmine struggles- but then rears a foot back, attempting to kick the roboshark in the face! Fighting sharks is probably on the action hero checklist anyway. Next one? Bears. Look out Chainclaw. Andi Lassiter steps clear as the construction crews get to work disassembling and hauling off what's left of the building that Landmine just took down. Seeing the beginning of the water-side cleanup, she taps her earpiece to radio over to Horsepower. "How's it going over there, HP?" Combat: Landmine misses Shark Mutant with his Kick attack! Rewind spots the incoming wave and looks around quickly for any humans that might be put into a bad situation when is crashes down. But luckily they are still waiting on the air to clear out. He checks on Landmine next and area around where he fell for a sign of what exactly hit him. Encore darts to the water's edge and aims into it with his Bofors rifle, scanning and looking for whatever pulled Landmine down. "Bollocks! LANDMINE! CONTACT!" "Doin' jus' fine miss." Once the hunk of twisted metal and concrete is out of the water Horsepower transforms and grabs onto it, intending to help hold it down for others to work. But he gets distracted by the sound of splashing and a ruckus coming from the waters. "What the heyhoo y'all hallorin' about now?!" The wrecker rig heaves up and rearranges into a heavy Autobot form. Encore points into the water "Landmine, I just saw somefing grab Landmine" Ultra Magnus continues to battle the traffic, slowly. It seems he's been spotted by the Cassette, but since he can't fly like a Decepticon, and he's rather bulky, he continues to try and make his way towards the harbor the traditional way. He puts on his turn signal, but it seems that they won't let him through! As luck would have it, the reason traffic IS so bad is that there are members of the construction crew flagging down vehicles to keep them from roaring past at a dangerous pace. One of them likely recognizes an Autobot symbol on Ultra Magnus and starts creating a gap in the traffic lanes to let him through to the main entrance of the fenced-off work area. "'Ey! Grant! Got another 'bot on his way in." is transmitted over the crew radios. Rewind is visually searching the water very carefully, it may not be deep in comparison to the height of Landmine, but it’s deep enough. The fellow Autobots dropping into the water stirs up any silt and clouds it. He hrms softly, water attack, could only mean one thing in his neural net. "Think we got ourselves a Seacon, unless someone put swim fins on Soundwave for grins and giggles." Shark Mutant doesn't get kicked in the head, and he thrashes around in a circle trying to grab Landmine again and pull him down further backwards into the water. His powerful tail stirs up a frothing series of waves. Combat: Shark Mutant misses Landmine with his CHOMP! (Grab) attack! Horsepower tromps over to the others, practically towering over the cassette nerd as he stops behind him. "Got us a bit of trouble, eh? I got an answer for that." He reaches back and pulls a weapon of his back, holding it up like an assault rifle as he puts one foot up on a scrap pile and leans over a bit towards the water. The back end of the weapon starts to thrum loudly as it spins, and the front end opens up into a trio of prongs that start crackling arcs of electricity between them. Um, someone might want to remind him that water conducts electricity and he might zap Landmine too... Combat: Encore compares his Intelligence to 60: Failure :( Andi Lassiter startles as the splashing also gets her attention. "What's going on? Landmine? Are you okay over there?" She heads back over to where Rewind is, clearly concerned. "Rewind, can you tell what's going on?" If the mech slipped on the rubble at the bottom of the harbor, she's going to feel really bad about it. Ultra Magnus finally makes his way to the construction site, thanks to the assistance of the traffic operatives. Once there, he drives up towards a parking lot-like area and transforms into his imposing robot mode and looks around, spotting the black mini-cassette, "Rewind, how's the work progressing?" Landmine can function in a complete vacuum- but underwater operations aren't his specialty! He struggles away from the shark, and bursts out of the water some distance out- in the struggle, he went deeper into the bay! Now chest-deep, Landmine does his best to get his bearings- and he waves over at the shore. "It's... some kind of Sharkticon!" he calls out, voice wavering just a bit. "Quick, throw me a line or something- I'm too heavy to swim!" Encore can't spot the thrashing Seacon through the mush, scowling quietly. He blinks over at Horsepower "Oi! Water conducts ya silly smeg!" He starts moving to raise the barrel of the gun up "You shoot that an' you'll barbecue Landmine too. Use yer hook!" He looks over at Magnus "Ultra Magnus! We got us a Sharkticon ta hunt... if I could get a clear shot I'd blow da bugger's guts out..." Horsepower blinks a couple of times and emits an Tim Allen-esque "ehoo?" in confusion at Encore. ".. Oh.. oh, right!... dangit, was lookin' forward to testing this baby out." With a huff he sets it aside, and pulls out one of his chains instead. "'Ere Landmine, catch!" He spins one end rapidly a few times to build momentum, then tosses it in Landmine's direction. Sharkticon? That name of course dredges up less than pleasant memories of a dinner with the Witwickys (and her entire living room) ruined by a very poorly timed Candygram. "Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me." She hastily pulls a walkie from her tool belt (one of the very few Terran items attached to the belt) and calls in to Grant, "We've got confirmed Decepticon activity in the water. This not a drill. Get EVERYONE to the safe zones, immediately." Rewind is keenly observing the motion of the water now, "Like I said, think we got ourselves a Seacon." he replies to Andi. "I suggest that all the humans clear the area, just in case someone manages to pull that Con out of the water. No need for humans getting harmed after all." he points out. Then to Magnus, "Was going fine, then some Con has to show up and play dunk the Autobot." Encore adjusts one of his propellers, extending the blades and adjusting their pitch. He then proceeds to do a very reasonable impression of an air-raid siren with it, grinning like a schoolboy. Shark Mutant thrashes once more as his jaws miss their target. Rushing at the Autobot, he tries to get a good hold of him before he can fully exit the water. But this shark has legs! If Landmine makes it to land first, he can still get him. Combat: Shark Mutant misses Landmine with his Get back here! (Grab) attack! Encore spots Overbite's fin and raises his gun to his shoulder, taking careful aim and leaning forwards. "Goin' loud!" Encore warns, over the noise of his siren. The five-round burst from the Bofors rifle is astonishingly loud, the gun spitting its large shell-casings out the side with great smoke trails while the flame from the barrel measures several feet in length. BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM! Combat: Encore misses Shark Mutant with his 40mm Bofors Salvo (Grab) attack! "Thanks!" Landmine says, and grabs hold of Horsepower's chain- he doesn't wait to be hauled in like a fish (or maybe the bait, with Overbite snapping at his heels!), but he soon starts hauling himself hand-over hand as fast as he can manage towards the shore- Horsepower'd better be careful, as Landmine's not exactly...light. But, one way or another, Landmine hauls himself up out of the ocean, streaming water from every panel. "Hah! Now that'll liven things up!" he says, getting back to his feet, even as Encore blazes away. "I'm just glad the slaggin' sharkticon came at me, and not one of the humans." Ultra Magnus rubs his chin thoughtfully. He is not built for water, nor is anyone here by the looks of it. "Autobots, I need to know that there is no human equipment, and a minimal of indigenous life beneath the waves." He seems to have drawn his rifle, and is heading towards the edge of the docks. Suddenly a light appears, his scope, shining through the water, although something underneath might see it, it's doing him absolutely no good. Andi Lassiter hurries toward the safe zones with the human construction crews. Thankfully, the attack several days ago proved to the men that the evacuation plans work quite well, and they hope to even more efficiently this time. She's monitoring the Autobot chatter with her earpiece radio, though, and replies to Ultra Magnus. "All equipment has been secured, but there's a fair amount of aquatic life in the bay. Anything we do here could have ramifications further out." Rewind does a quick scan of the immediate area, first for equipment in or near the water. "Its clear." he agrees with Andi's assessment of the situation, "And do you really think anything intelligent would be around with that much splashing going on Magnus?" the cassette asks incredously. It's a good thing Horsepower is a strong robot! And if that wasn't enough, he could have transformed and literally dragged Landmine in. But that doesn't seem to be necessary since the miner is hauling himself in as well. "This place is a'ready a wreck out there, is blastin' it some more really gonna do much worse?" Sharkticon? SHARKTICON?! "I am far more intelligent than those processor-deficient Quintesson toys," Shark Mutant says, as he lurches from the water and tries again to nab Landmine while he's on land. Well he's not called Sea-Mine now, is he? "You may be called Landmine, but right now you're simply MINE!" he adds. The wild shots from Encore don't hit him, as he's agile enough to dodge them. Combat: Shark Mutant strikes Landmine with his Throw you back in! (Grab) attack! Combat: Encore sets his defense level to Fearless. Encore flips his Bofors rifle around and grabs it by the barrel. His on-board synthesizer begins to play the Major League Baseball 'ditty/theme' thing as he takes several steps forward, swinging the gun like a bat towards the shark's head just as the tune finishes! "Batter UP, scuzzbag!" Combat: Encore strikes Shark Mutant with his 40mm Bofors Baseball Bat! (Grab) attack! "Gah!" And no sooner had Landmine gotten out of the water, he's dragged back in! There's another *glub!* of water as he goes under- but this time, it's different- Landmine's still got Horsepower's chain in hand! And so, the miner struggles with Overbite- attempting to loop that chain around his mouth a few times so as to muzzle the shark! Combat: Landmine strikes Shark Mutant with his Underwater Rodeo! (Grab) attack! Horsepower drops the chain as soon as Landmine and his attacker is on land. "Finally!" He grabs his electrical weapon again and hoists it onto his shoulder.... but then Encore gets into close range to club the fishy freak while it grabs Landmine again. ".. Tarnation, y'all keep gettin' in the way!" Rewind stands closer to the humans than his comrades, letting the bigger Bots handle the situation with the Seacon and Landmine. "Where's there is one, there usually are others." he comments to Andi, "They rarely are stupid enough go out on their own." Andi Lassiter nods to Rewind. "That's what I'm afraid of. Can you think of any way to make others that might be out there in the harbor show themselves?" Shark Mutant acks as the chain is looped around his muzzle! He swings his tail wildly, and his claws paw at the chain, attempting to pull it off. The ironic part, is this sort of muzzling wouldn't work on a Sharkticon. Combat: Shark Mutant strikes Landmine with his Thrashing the muzzle off (Grab) attack! Shark Mutant is meanwhile hit by the Bofors and thrashes some more. Encore blinks and then scowls "Oh frag it..." He mutters, taking a pull of his cigar and diving into the fray. He stows the bofors cannon on his back and then leaps into the water, wade-stamping towards Overbite. Along the way he trips on, and then picks up, a fifteen-foot length of steel I-beam, ready to tie it around Overbite with a happy grin. "Oi, Sharkey! Go get George, yer gonna need some backup!" *BONK!* Landmine grunts as he's buffeted about- and he soon releases Overbite- though the chain's still there, so it may yet hold! Smiling madly, Landmine grabs for the edge of the pier and again hauls himself out- only to see Encore wading back in. "Hey! I saw him first!" he says. And Landmine takes a moment to duck into his Pretender shell (which had been standing by just-off camera), and then he starts wading in himself, bringing out his laser saber. "Leave some for me, why don't ya?" Rewind considers that question carefully, "Well I doubt dangling energon goodies over the water would work." he replies, "Just have to wait and see, unless of course we get a Bot flier or a Bot that can handle the water to scan the area." Encore calls out to Rewind, laughing "Ba-wa-heep my arse!" Rewind replies, "Sushi anyone?" Horsepower mutters a bit as he fiddles with his weapon's settings, turning down the current a bit so it doesn't accidentally zap someone else with it. "Ah reckon this oughta get the message across." Satisfied he's not going to zap one of the other Autobots now, the inventor pulls the trigger and a bolt of electrical current snaps from between the weapon's prongs towards the Seacon. Combat: Horsepower sets his defense level to Aggressive. Warned that he cannot fire into the water for fear of striking the local wildlife, Ultra Magnus continues to scan as best he can. He peers into the water, and then considers something, "Rewind, I think I have an idea, but its not without its risks." Combat: Horsepower strikes Shark Mutant with Electropulsar Cannon's The Electrocutioner attack! -4 Rewind looks over to Magnus, "I'm listening, what do you have in mind?" he asks the much larger Autobot. Andi Lassiter looks from Rewind up at Ultra Magnus. "And if I can help, I'm here." *BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAP* The Shark does not like electricity! Especially when it's conducted into the very water he's sitting in! Flailing wildly as his limbs jerk spasmatically, he gets bonked by Encore and may or may not thrash against him. Combat: Shark Mutant misses Encore with his Oy mate sharkey going to get you! (Grab) attack! Ultra Magnus smiles, explaining in a soft voice, "I need a way of cutting through the murk of that water. I'll hold you aloft, as high up and as far out as I can, and when I give the word, unleash your light beacon." He knows that Rewind will have to give up some of his unlimited data, "I know it's a sacrifice, but I need to know what we're dealing with." Encore was only wading in to attack the shark, jerking and snarling as the electricity conducts off the shark and into the water - then through him! He curses loudly, throwing an entirely different, and not exactly friendly, universal greeting in Horsepower's direction. It requires a single digit of a single hand. THEN he swings his I-bar at the flailing shark, trying to knock him senseless! Combat: Encore strikes Shark Mutant with his I-BARRED! (Grab) attack! Horsepower guffaws as the electrical surge hits home. "That's more like it!" But the shark (with legs!) is still flopping about. "That's one tough critter, Ah reckon," he mutters as he slides the cannon over his shoulder and into storage on his back once more. "Jus' like fryin' catfish with a battery charger." Then adds to Encore, "Be glad Ah turned her down!" At least he didn't fire again. Rewind cocks his head and ponders that proposal, weighing out the benefit versus what he would have to give up to make that happen. He rubs at the chin of his mask with his hand, then withdraws it and gives a nod. "I'll do it, been meaning to take in some new data anyway." he states and waits for his hand up by the larger Bot. Space Miner hmms, and gives a pause as he sees Horsepower and Encore beat on the shark. Impressive! "Hmm. You guys got this one handled? I'm gonna go in deeper, see if he brought any friends! Armor's airtight anyway- shouldn't be too bad, right?" he grins behind his mask, and then delves deeper into the bay, disappearing from sight! Though in a good way, this time. Ultra Magnus reaches over for Rewind, his massive hand wrapping around the legs of the much smaller Autobot, wielding him rather like a gun. Moving towards the edge of the docks, he stretches his arm out, risking Rewind's life as he would seem like a very tempting morsel. And if he should lose his footing, they'd both go over and into the dip. In his free hand, he pulls out his rifle, aiming it at the water, "All right Rewind, now!" And he gets ready to try and shoot out any Seacons that become visible. Shark Mutant gets clonked over the head! He is momentarily stunned and slides into the water. Bubbles appear above the surface. Rewind stood a certain way so when he was grasped he would be more or less rigid. Once Magnus has him pointed out toward the water and gives him the order, he focuses all his systems on the strongest light he can manage out of his tiny frame. The gigabytes and terabytes of data lost is keenly felt, but the beam lances out from the diminutive cassette. Horsepower hoots as Encore clobbers the Seacon a good one and it flops back into the water. "Ah thin' ya finally got 'im!" Combat: Encore strikes Shark Mutant with his Hammer Time (Grab) attack! Encore grabs Overbite by the tail and begins to spin on the spot, gradually accelerating until the Sharkticon is airborne, supported by the grip on his tail. Like an Olympic hammer thrower, the Autobot puts more and more effort into spinning on the spot with his captured Con, releasing only once he's spinning as fast as possible - and facing out of the bay. Like an olympic hammer that's just been thrown, the mutant shark should go flying quite some distance away from the harbor! The Autobot, his gyros overloaded, tumbles like a tree into the water, and vanishes. Andi Lassiter followed Ultra Magnus and Rewind toward the water line, but then gasps when she sees Encore forcibly eject Overbite from the close-by part of the harbor and disappear into the water. She rushes forward, perhaps recklessly. "Encore? Encore!" Encore can be seen by Rewind, incidentally, holding his head. "Whal that's sure impressive." But then Encore tumbles back into the water afterwards. "Hey, don't y'all go drownin' on us -now-." Not that robots can drown, but you know what I meant. Realizing he can't just pull Encore out like he did Landmine, Horsepower transforms and backs up into the water a bit. "No 'ffense Andi, but ya might wanna stay clear." Fortunately Rewind's already lighting the place up, so drops his line down with a splash to latch onto the bigger bot to pull him back out. Rewind searches the water as the beam lances through the murky water, "I don't see any other Cons in the water." he states, then noticing the mech holding his head, "But Encore might be injured. Suggest immediate extraction and calling a medic." Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig revs his engine in a loud *ACHEM* sort of manner when Rewind mentions calling a medic. Shark Mutant , like Team Rocket, is blasting off AGAIN! ._. Encore gets up, with Horsepower's help, giggling loudly. "Oooh... note to self. Slow down slower next time..." He mutters to Horsepower. "Lucky I didn't refuel this mornin', or you'd be wearin' it about now, Hoss..." He seems to be regaining his balance, just gotten himself dizzy some there. "How far did 'e' fly?" Ultra Magnus withdraws his arm, pulling it back into his chest, and carefully sets the mini-cassette down onto the harbor. He then opens up a channel, speaking into it. Still, he points his rifle at the water, not yet convinced that its entirely devoid of additional Insecticons. "They can be tricky . . ." Second-in-Command Ultra Magnus says, "This is Ultra Magnus on a priority one message. We require medical support at the San Francisco harbor." Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig laughs a bit. "Wouldn't be the first time someone's hurled on me." Encore says, "No we don't... I'm just dizzy" Encore says, "Ugh... make dat very dizzy..." Horsepower says, "For primus sake Ah'm right hare!" Andi Lassiter looks at Horsepower then backs off several steps to give the wrecker room to pull Encore free. She's already pulling her small medical scanner from her tool belt, ready to help with the repairs as soon as Encore is back on land. At hearing Ultra Magnus's radio message she looks up at him, putting one hand on her hip and holding up the scanner with the other. "So am I, Magnus." Rewind shuts down the beam as he feels Magnus shift his arm. His feet back on the ground he rubs at the back of his helm. "Ugh, now I remember why I hate that light beam... gives me one major neural processor ache." Sit-Com says, "Speedy service, you want it we got it. Two fixed for the price of one." Encore says, "I don't... need... a bloody... fix!" Encore says, "I only got dizzy and fell over, stop actin' like I 'ad me guts blown open..." Sit-Com says, "Oh. Take two aspirin and call me in the morning." Encore is still dragging 'his' piece of I-beam behind him, bearing an imprint of Overbite's head. It'll probably get riveted to the walls of his quarters or something. Andi Lassiter sees that Encore is well in hand on top of not being injured himself, so turns to check on Rewind. He DID just mention being in pain after all. "Anything I can do to help, Rewind?" A Junkcycle zooms onto the scene. "Lucy lucy, what have you done?" he says, sounding like Ricky Ricard. Rewind looks toward Andi at her question, "Eh nothing some time in a library won't cure, that and a good long recharge." he states, "For now, I'll just cope with it as my systems compensate for the data drain and get normalized again. That light beam takes a lot of effort." Encore climbs ashore once his gyros have reset, sitting down on the quayside and lighting a fresh cigar - a Victory Dance. "Anyone see 'ow many times dat Con skipped?" he asks, curiously. "I didn't get to see if he bounced..." Ultra Magnus will continue to scan the harbor with his optical sensors, making use of a two by four, trying to do his best to search, but it won't do much until he, or someone else actually dives in, and looks up close and personal. He does other things, but seems to slip into the background . . . Andi Lassiter ahs and nods to Rewind. "Why don't you sit down and relax, then?" She keys her radio to tell the human crews that the place is secured, and waits with the others. Rewind shakes his head slowly, "I'll be fine. Not like I was the one trying out for the sushi wrestling champ." he comments with a wry chuckle. Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig transforms back into robot mode, shrugging a bit to Encore with a grin. "Ya threw him so hard we couldn't see." The wrecker rig heaves up and rearranges into a heavy Autobot form. Encore grins widely at Rewind. "Bastard shouldn't 'ave messed with a mate of mine." He comments. "Any Con should know dat. Mess wiv Encore an' get yer 'ed caved in. Cause an' effect. Action, reaction. Sir Isaac would be proud." He nods. Perceptor rushes down towards the harbor, in robot mode. His microscope mode isn't very mobile, but when he arrives, he looks around and finds no one in obvious need of a medic, and more than a handful of qualified ones around. "It would appear that the situation has already resolved itself." The Junkcycle transforms and Sit-Com looks around. "Which way did he go, which way did he go?" he asks, in Bugs Bunny's voice. The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Encore grins widely, and points out to see, with his arm angled upwards some. "'e' went dat way, rather faster dan 'e' was expectin'." He laughs, taking a pull of his Dance cigar. The smoke bears the slight greenish hint of an expensive lithium-cobalt-/copper/ cigar, one of his Victory Dances. Any combat with a con is lethal, therefore counts as an engagement. Thusly, to prevent jinxing his next mission, he must smoke the Dance. Rewind notes to Encore, "Any Con should know better than to come alone and attack a handful of Bots, but obviously that Seacon has some rust on his neural net." he glances over to the arrivals. "Well Perceptor I think you just set a new record on how fast you can run, but spot on the situation notation there." With trouble seemingly taken care of, Horsepower wanders back over to where he was originally working. The human workers should be coming back once they get an all clear to help him cut up that big chunk of junk he dragged out of the water before this whole fiasco started. At the sight of junk, Sit-Com's optics light up. "Well why didn't you say there was junk?" he says, "We'll get that sorted out right quick." Horsepower laughs a bit. "This whole harbor is full of junk and scrap still, I'm surprised there ain't more Junkions shown up." Andi Lassiter smiles and waves hello to Perceptor, then steps over to talk to the foreman. The crews do return to work, moving a bit more quickly now that they see the increased Autobot presence and no Decepticons left. "Sit-Com, hi! Yeah, we're finally getting the harbor cleaned up. There anyone you know that might be willing to help? Especially with dredging the stuff off of the bottom of the harbor." "Well now we know. And knowing is half the battle," Sit-Com says to Horsepower. He then nods at Andi. "Yes, my Junkion brethren will be here with a smile and a spring in their step." He radios, and soon, some Gumby Junkions appear and start plying the water for garbage and pulling it out of the water, loading it onto waiting Junkion trucks. Perceptor would be out of breath if he were a human, but as he's not, he smiles at Rewind's remark and walks over towards the main group, taking a knee when he reaches Andi, "Hello Andi, while my chassis is only water-resistant, I would make a poor choice, but perhaps, given the proper materials, equipment, and a little bit of ingenuity, I could construct something that would be suitable to the task at hand." Encore seems to have decided that bringing in around ten tons of stuff and throwing a Decepticon out of San Francisco Bay is his quota of work, for now at least. He stands to watch the work, sipping (and handing out) enershine Rewind shifts his focus back to the task at hand, working on the clean up. He chuckles at the Junkion chatter, finding it refreshingly amusing. He idly hums a tune to himself as he assists the human workers. Encore grins. He'd love to see himself in the newspapers, especially if the photographers got a good shot of the 'lob' in progress. Andi Lassiter smiles up at Perceptor. "Actually, I know exactly what you could do. The most common component of the rubble out there is concrete. Cement. The glass and metal portions of the rubble are easy to recycle, it's the concrete that's a little more problematic for us. Can you maybe come up with an efficient way to recycle the concrete rubble into something useful?" Horsepower still doesn't get the whole TV obsession, but he can appreciate a good eye for salvage. Encore suggests "Roads an' runways" As the various Junkion workers take their turns getting trash, Sit-Com accepts an enershine from Encore. He sips at it slowly while watching his fellows. Occasionally he barks orders. "No no no, don't hold it like that! Hold it like THIS!" Perceptor considers the request, "Though I am not as proficient at chemistry as Quickmix," Perceptor is well versed in all scientific fields, but there is usually one specialist who is better at a single field than he is. "I will try." And so Perceptor begins pacing, that laser core working its magic, considering options for how best to recycle the cement, "Given the impurities, it could not be reconstituted into cement, even if I applied the correct agent. Hmm, what to do, what to do." He taps his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. Encore ponders "Well da first problem is dealin' wiv da rebar. I ya can get dat out you got a great aggregate" Rewind pipes up with, "Artwork?" Andi Lassiter chuckles softly to herself as Perceptor starts contemplating the possibilities. Then she walks over toward Sit-Com. "Hey, are they gonna be able to get even the tiny pieces pulled up? I mean, there are bits of glass down there and everything." Encore laughs "Miss Andi, you ain't seen Junkions work 'fore, 'ave ya? They can extract the useful gasses from an organic's fart if they need to." Sit-Com nods at Andi. Several Junkions have very fine skimmers, with which to pull even the smallest bits of glass out of the water. Bubbles are visible underwater, and Junkions periodically resurface with skimmers full to the brim with junk. He chuckles at Encore. Rewind rubs at his helm again and then shakes his head a couple times, his processor ache will just not go away and its hard to focus on the task of helping the humans. "I'm going to call it a day and get a recharge in, I'll be back later if there's any more to do." he calls out to the others. Encore nods to Rewind "Nice shark fishin' with ya, Rewind" Andi Lassiter smiles at Sit-Com. "I think Crosshairs is going to be amazed at how much progress has been made so far." Of course, there are still buildings to demolish, and she's not about to ask the Junkions to help with that. Then Rewind takes his leave and she turns to wave to the cassettebot. "Thank you again for your help today, Rewind. And I hope to see you again soon." Rewind chuckles at Encore, "Next time bring the shark repellant." then a nod to Andi, "I'll be around." he assures her, then walks off to the nearest recharge bed and failing that.. there's always finding a human cassette player to hole up in... Encore looks over at Andi "I can't blow stuff up like Landmine, but if ya need it..." He holds up his huge hands. "These make pretty good 'oles." Sit-Com waves at Rewind. "Catch you later," he says. Category:Logs